Remembering Unknown Faces
by abz1
Summary: Third Chax fic, erm don't know what to say really so maybe give it a read and see if you wanna read more. xx
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Unknown Faces**

**Hey guys I don't know why I am about to do this but I started a new story! A bit foolish of me seen as I end up slacking when it comes to updating...**

**Anyway here goes, not much to say in the summary, just going to write and see where this goes. This is a Chax fic but please be warned it might not be to every ones liking. I do hope everyone enjoys it but as future chapters come I will understand if I don't have many readers left! Consider this as pre warning! Please give it a chance… thanks.**

**Remembering Unknown Faces**

Chapter 1 - Daddy

Charlie's P.O.V

''Brax stop it'' I mumbled as he removed my top over my head... ''mhmm Braaax'' I wouldn't normally complain but it was ten in the morning, we were in the kitchen, me propped on the work surface and making out with my fiancé. Even though it was our house sometimes it felt more like a walk in centre and I didn't want anyone to walk in on me and Brax in a semi - naked state.

''I'll be quick'' Brax seductively said as he traced my arm with lingering kisses,

''someone will walk in''

''they won't'' he was just ignoring what I had to say and continue his attack on me, his hands snaking around to the back of my body, moving slowly up towards my bra strap, my body was shivering with tingles at his touch. No matter how many times he touched me, each time it sent me into oblivion.

''You have five minute'' I whispered into his ear, I felt his face break into a smile which caused me to slap his chest, ''don't be so smug Braxton''

He nodded his head at me and then was about to kiss me again when we heard someone screech...

''Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxx, Charliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee '' it was ear splitting and we both knew there was only one person who could produce such a noise. RUBY.

I looked around the kitchen to locate my top, which was conveniently thrown into the dirty pile of washing in the sink. Brax picked it up and started laughing, it was wet and soggy.

''Here you go Mrs.'' he threw the top at me which I squealed and pushed away from myself.

''Brax please give me your shirt''

''No''

''Please'' I pleaded with him and did my best puppy dog expression.

'This should be fun, I can't wait for you to talk your way out of this one Buckton'' he laughed and I could hear Ruby getting closer. He was standing in between my legs and teasing me by brushing his hand up the inside of my legs.

'Give me your shirt or no sex for a week Brax, I mean it' I threatened him

'Nah you wouldn't... would ya?' he questioned after looking at the seriousness of my face.

He quickly removed his shirt and threw it at me just in time for Ruby to come around the corner. He was still in between my legs, he moved his face close to my ear before whispering, 'I should get extras now''

'Gosh you two, are you deaf, I have been calling out since ages'' Ruby asked annoyed,

I looked over at Casey, bless him, he looked like he had been dragged out of bed, his eyes not fully opened and when he spoke it confirmed that he was still in dreamland. 'She has been screaming from the moment we left the front door guys, I'm surprised America didn't hear her''

'Oh ha ha'' she replied sarcastically.

One thing that me and Brax both had learnt was if you don't stop these two bickering they would go on for hours and actually forget the purpose they were here for. Casey lived with Heath next door, Ruby's permanent residence was with me and Brax but she spent most of her time over their house.

''We heard the screaming, we just chose to ignore it'' Brax replied cheekily which caused Ruby to shoot him one of the famous Buckton death stare's.

''So you don't want to know the news I figure then'' she said dangling a white very official looking envelope at us.

''and what news would that be'' I asked trying to grab the envelope from her whilst Brax had his arm draped lightly around my waist.

''nuhuh Charlie this has nothing to do with you''- she opened the envelope and slowly took out the sheets of paper, ''this mummy dearest is to confirm that Mr Daryl Braxton has legally adopted a one Ruby Buckton'' as she finished the sentence my face broke out into a smile and Brax let go of me, he grabbed the letter out of Ruby's hand, read it few times, he rubbed his eyes and then re-read it again, like me his lips morphed into a giant smile. He threw the papers in the air before grabbing Ruby. I looked over at Casey who like me was watching the two people in the middle of the room happy dancing. It was perfect.

Brax's P.O.V

''Dad'' wow it sounded so surreal someone calling me dad, I was glad Ruby was repeating it again and again as it really was making me happy. I was not there from the word go, no blood relation, not even this paper was needed to confirm that she meant to me as much as what her mum did. I had been her dad for the last three years and never loved her any less than what I would do a child which shared my DNA.

''Dad'' she called me again and my face broke out into a smile, ''so then Dad what do I get for being the most marvelous, amazing, awesome daughter in the whole wide world''

''erm you get the privilege of calling him dad'' Charlie intervened from her location in the kitchen.

''Nah mum, that's standard, I should get something at least''

''Let me see, what would you like'' I asked knowing it would be super expensive but I didn't care. She was my daughter and she would get whatever she wanted.

''erm how about you take me shopping and I can decide''

''Okay, give me an hour and I will take you'' I hadn't even finished my sentence of before Charlie made her way over to us,

''Okay let's get one thing out in the open, Brax you can't give into her, and you Ruby need to stop taking advantage of his kind nature''

''I'm sensing slight jealousy, mother you are not the only lady in Brax's life''

''Oh really''

''yes really''

''Okay ladies' I stood up and wrapped my arms around Charlie before settling a kiss on her shoulder and then looking at Ruby, 'both of you are my special ladies and I love you both and Charlie I can spoil my daughter'' I saw a snigger from Ruby clearly amused thinking she had me wrapped around her little finger, ''yeah Ruby smirk all you want but with getting spoilt there are also some ground rules that I can impose now I have parental responsibility''

I watched as her face dropped. She clearly knew she was not going to like my ground rules. Oh well.

-x-

**2 weeks later**

Charlie's P.O.V

'Brax it is a big deal''

''nope it isn't babe''

''yes it is''

''nuhuh your just making it a big deal'' he was casually responding and I was sat on the end of the bed on my knees getting frustrated.

''you are spoiling her and she has you right where she wants you''

''Charlie please I am not spoiling her''

I was going to respond but knew there was no point and Brax as stubborn as he is will not be budged.

''fine'' I scoffed and got into bed trying to create as much distance as I could from him. I pulled the covers and snuggled into bed before I felt two giant hands wrap around my waist and pull me backwards. I was now snuggled into Brax and he kissed down my neck.

''Baby I will get you a car too if you want''

I laughed and turned around so I could see his face.

''Really a car, I rather have something else'' I smiled a cheeky grin and he leaned forward to kiss me, our fight was over and the kiss intensified, he knew exactly what I wanted, he pulled the covers up over our heads and next thing I knew Brax had managed to strip me naked and into oblivion….

-x-

I walked out of my bedroom in a groggy state in Brax's shirt. Making my way down and to the kitchen I could hear Ruby pleading with Brax, most likely bugging him about what present we had gotten for her.

''Please Dad…'' It still felt so weird hearing Ruby call Brax dad and what was more unusual she has started to call me mum.

''Happy birthday gorgeous'' I walked into kitchen greeting Ruby on the way before kissing her forehead and then making my way over to Brax who was smiling more than normal today.

''Morning sleepy head'' he kissed me lightly on the lips,

''I wouldn't be so sleepy if you hadn't kept me awake all night'' I replied cheekily before turning to look at Ruby, who had a disgusted look plastered on her face.

''I think I nearly just barfed up my breakfast'' she made her face like she was vomiting which caused Brax and me to chuckle at her.

''Right please can I have my present now'' she asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

''what do you reckon Brax, I think she needs to sweat it out a little bit more''

''nooo that's not fair, It is my birthday and you're supposed to be spoiling me not making me _sweat it out_ guys''

''okay Ruby we don't want you to be upset or anything, and we love you lots but I'm sorry we couldn't buy you anything, we didn't have enough money and I am very sorry, maybe we could do something together, maybe go to the beach'' I told her trying to keep a poker face which was proving very difficult with the clown next to me who was grinning away like a Cheshire cat.

''Charlie really, the beach, we go there every day and you don't need to try and fool me, that buffoon has already told me you have bought me something''

Instinctively I swung my hand and hit Brax on the chest,

''I swear Brax you just cannot keep anything in can you''

''Gosh the daughter breaks me down by mentally torturing me in revealing if we have bought her something and the mother is hell bent on breaking me down physically'' he rubbed his chest making it redden worse than what it actually was.

''Guys come on, give me it''

-x-

''You guys are the best, you bought me a car! A bloody car... gosh this is the best birthday present ever''

It had been twenty minutes since we gifted Ruby her present and she was over the moon.

''Can I take it for a drive, please could I''

''Yep but you have to have a responsible adult with you until you are insured'' I told her

''Oh well looks like the two of you aren't coming'' she retorted back at me and Brax,

''I'll have you know I am very responsible when I want to be, and less of the cheek madam coz you won't be driving at all'' I told her matter of factly.

''Right guys quit your banter and lets go to the beach, Ruby you can drive'' Brax intervened and Ruby's face lightened up.

45minutes later

Brax and Ruby had been in the water for the last 30 minutes and I was sat on the beach, topping up my tan when Brax came running out of the water, droplets of water dripping down his chest and glistening as the sun hit them, his hair wet and ruffled making him look even more sexier than he was. He stabbed the surf board in to the sand and came and sat next to me placing a kiss on my forehead

''Come on babe, why don't you give it a go'' Brax asked as he gestured towards the water,

''What, surfing, no way that's not me''

''Oh come on, I have been known to be an awesome teacher, very hands on'' he grabbed my waist causing me to squeal.

''I'm sure you are but this is one study I don't want to take part in please''

Brax gave me his best puppy dog eyes but I was stubborn and not about to be swayed.

''Nope, I promise you one day in the very distant future, if it's the last thing I ever do but I will surf. for now let's go swim''

Next thing I knew, Brax had lifted me off the sand and running towards the water ready to throw me in. I was waiting to get thrown in; instead he lowered me gently into the water. I had my back towards him and there was a slight distance between the two of us, he waddled closer until my back was pressed against his chest where he began to kiss me slowly but passionately down my neck leaving a ticklish feeling behind. I could anticipate what was coming next and as much as I love Brax, PDA's at this level was a no no.

**-x-**

**I know at the start I wrote about how it won't be to everyone's liking and then I gave you a happy chapter, let's just say it will start of slow so don't be phased by happy Chax! Lol. **

**Abz…**


	2. Chapter 2

Not proof read so sorry for any mistakes…

**Chapter 2**

_2 weeks later_

Brax's P.O.V

''Charlie you ready, we need to leave like ten minutes ago'' I shouted for the millionth time this morning, I had been back and forth to the car but she was still a no show,

''coming'' she replied this time bouncing down the steps,

''Finally'' I rolled my eyes at her.

The drive to the hospital was short and the appointment with the DR was even shorter, he basically confirmed what both I and Charlie had already established. My hand entwined with hers as I drove back home.

I remember when we first got together, drives meant driving to some secluded place to steal a few moments for ourselves, or drive to a motel and basically have sex, but now it was the little things that always stuck out, in fact the sex had and was still a big part of our relationship and it was more amazing than ever. The feeling of walking into our house, settling in front of the T.V, Charlie cuddled into me, we didn't need to be ripping each other's clothes of trying to show how much one means to the other and we no longer were being judged as a couple. We both had come along way.

''what ya wanna watch'' I asked Charlie as she got comfortable,

She looked at me with that sweet butter wouldn't melt smile,

''no, no Charlie no please'' I instantly regretted asking, asking Charlie what movie to watch was like shooting yourself in the foot, it was either Dear John or The Notebook every time.

''come on we haven't watched them in ages'' she argued back playfully, I moved her aside, opened the DVD compartment and surprise surprise, Dear John already in there,

''point proven''

''well Brax we have seen it lots but I know someone who hasn't watched it at all''

I looked at her and laughed,

''nah not happening, not happening babe''

She dropped her lower lip and guess what, the next 90minutes I spent watching my fiancé drool over, in my opinion the not so hot man.

As the end credits rolled I looked over to Charlie who had fallen asleep, typical falls asleep herself and have me watching the movie. I moved her gently to the side, as I got up I heard that familiar ringtone to her phone, I quickly grabbed it before it woke her up, I looked at the caller ID which said Bianca,

I answered the call and she wanted to know whether we would be able to make Irene's birthday dinner. I ever the gentleman can't say no to a women so I agreed.

As seven o clock rolled me, Ruby and Charlie walked into the restaurant, Casey was working tonight conveniently and Heath said he would follow up. It was surreal how our lives had turned out.

Since we had moved to the bay all them years ago, we certainly had changed, I agree we wasn't the most angelic of boys to have stepped foot in Summer Bay but we were definitely the most reformed characters. We had shed the gang leader and River Boy maniac images and had become somewhat respectable guys in the community. I know hard to believe but even Heath was on the straight and narrow, combined we had built up a nice string of restaurants, a surf shop and even had bought into the diner when Irene decided to sell her share. Surfie gang turned entrepreneurs, our very own transition into the good life.

Our main focus was still Angelo's and tonight it was donned in very elegant decorations for Irene's Birthday, we greeted some of the locals and after a while I decided to let Charlie mingle whilst I helped relieve the bar staff who looked rushed of their feet.

Charlie's P.O.V

I don't know why but today I was feeling really appreciative of what I have. Today was one of them days where it just couldn't get any better, it was shaping up to be the best day ever, one for the memory books, and I don't know it was weird but I felt like I literally had everything. I could honestly say I had the most perfect life.

I just couldn't stop feeling elated. Brax was still at the bar serving drinks and I sat just a little distance away, both of us stealing subtle glances at each other, with each glance my heart melted.

_You okay _he mouthed at me, I nodded my head gesturing I was

''sure'' he asked, I jumped of the stool and around the bar towards him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my body closer to him, his one hand was situated on my lower back and the other was resting on my stomach.

''I'm fine now stop worrying please''

-x-

''This is from us'' I told Irene as I handed her an envelope, ''we was unsure of what you wanted so hope you like it''

She opened the envelope which contained a voucher for a weekend spa; it was one of the more exquisite places in the country,

''ooh and a plus one, in case you wanna take some hot totty with you'' Heath joined in as her wished Irene a happy birthday and gave her a kiss on her lips, much to the delight of Colleen.

The drinks were flowing all night and I had managed not to drink anything par water, as the waiter went around everyone picked up flutes of champagne ready for speeches, he offered me one which I declined,

''Hey missy you can't say no to champagne, a speech wouldn't be a speech without'' Bianca said as she passed a flute over to me,

''Nah B, I've already had too much so I'll stick to my water'' I told her as my cheeks flushed red, I wish she would give it a rest but this was B, she was persistent if nothing else.

''come one mum, you have been drinking water all evening'' Ruby said

''hey let her drink water if that's what she wants'' Brax joined in as he placed his hands around my waist kissed into my hair, it was weird, only had been a day since we found out and instinctively Brax would settle his hands on my stomach.

''OHMYGOD'' I heard Bianca shriek, and I knew she knew.

''OHMYGOD'' she exclaimed again, ''when, since, ohmygod'' she continued,

''Calm down love'' Irene told her bewildered to what she was excited about,

She pointed towards me, then Brax, and then to Irene who was waiting for someone to tell her what's going on.

''Darl everything okay'' She asked me as Brax chuckled in my ear.

''Yeah everything's good, I think Bianca just copped on that I'm pregnant'' It was like I was on loudspeaker or something because all I remember was there were lots of laughs, cuddles and a few tears as everyone congratulated me and Brax on our pregnancy news.

''how far along are you'' Marilyn asked in her cheery voice, ''you don't have a very visible bump''

''nah that's probably because I'm only a few weeks, we only found out today'' I told her as I heard someone gasp, I looked around to see Colleen open mouthed staring at me,

''Colleen everything okay'' I asked concerned,

''it's bad luck you know to tell people before the 12 weeks scan'' she told me as she got her head around it.

''its tradition sergeant''

I chuckled to myself, traditional wasn't exactly what me and Brax were.

''I don't believe in things like that and as you know me and Brax aren't your traditional couple, to be honest I don't think they exist anymore''

''well I hope it works out for you then'' and with that she waltzed away with her granny swag.

-x-

As the party winded down and people started to leave, the only people left were some workers, me, Brax and his brothers and Ruby, as they cleared up I was under strict instructions to sit down and relax and I was to touch nothing , surprisingly these instructions had come from Casey even before Brax had a chance to say anything. This was going to be along nine months, I could feel it in my waters.

''so Brax finally knocked you up'' Heath said as we all sat around the bar,

I watched as Brax walloped him across his head,

''No shit Sherlock''

''so mum what do you reckon you're having '' Ruby asked as I looked at Brax, I don't think we had even thought about the sex of the baby, we was still basking in the news that I was having one in the first place.

''Well I think it's a boy'' Heath and Casey both said together,

''nah defo a girl'' Brax said and Ruby agreed,

''fifty dollars it's a boy'' I was shocked they had already put a wager on the sex of my baby,

''hey, hey fifty dollars for my baby is very cheap'' I said as they all just looked at me, chuckled and continued.

I let them continue with their banter and I know at first it didn't mean anything but all I could think about was Colleen's words, riveting through my ears, _its bad luck_; surely this wasn't true was it, I mean lots of people announce their pregnancy's before the twelve week scan, it was nothing but old wives tales. I removed the thought from my head but I knew it was still lingering there somewhere, all I could hope was everything would be okay with my baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I know in this story and in Love or Lust, Charlie is pregnant in both, it just kinda worked out like that so sorry if anyone is confused, *looks towards Spotty's direction*. And anyone who reads this story, I know most readers have seen my new story, but if you haven't check please check it out, it's called **_**Saudade – a love that remains.**_** And I have just uploaded another chapter for it. **

**Chapter 3 **

_Nine weeks later – 12 week scan_

Charlie's P.O.V

''so everything okay'' Brax asked as Sid manoeuvred the transducer around my stomach trying to get a clearer picture,

''Yes so far so good'' Sid replied,

I just left them too it whilst I watched the screen, that was my baby, I was more in love with this collection of cells than I had ever been in love, even more than I was in love with Brax and that was saying something.

''guys so all done, would you like a DVD to accompany the print'' Sid asked,

''yes please and could we get a few extra prints please Doc if that's not too much to ask'' Brax replied, I looked over at Brax giving him a funny look

''Extra prints'' I raised my eyes at him as I cleaned the viscous gel off my body, making a mess of it as I went.

''Yes extra prints, it is a perfectly normal request''

''Really normal, we are already getting two and a DVD''

''Yeah well Ruby might want one, or Bianca, or maybe even Heath so...'' he trailed off clearly trying to hide something,

''Really Brax, really, Heath wanting a scan of the baby, yep I see that happening'' I mocked

''Fine, I want extra prints for me'' he said as he looked around the room and not at me, I could see he was a little embarrassed

''why?''

''in case we lose one, I am not taking any chances'' I let out a little chuckle, and looked at Brax as he looked at the ground and did his scuffing one foot on the floor in a nervous mode. I pulled my top down and then walked over to Brax, looping my arms around his neck, I kissed his cheek,

''you Mr Braxton are adorable'' he looked up at me and displayed that cheeky smile, dimples and all.

''I like adorable, that's perfect for the ego you know'' he mocked as he caressed his thumb down my cheek before letting his lips meet mine, getting slightly lost in the moment, like nothing existed, me, my soul mate and our baby who was currently wrapped in a bubble too precious and fragile to be with us right now. We just had to wait and then the two of us would be complete. There would be nothing left; we would be where we are meant to be, and all we had to have was a little patience.

-x-

''Hey what you doing up so late'' I asked Brax as I rubbed my eyes trying to eliminate the sleep that was still present in my eyelids,

''nothing babe, you go back to sleep'' he told me his gaze still upon the laptop in front of him, I could see the concentration on his face, I got up off the bed and made my way to him, peering over his shoulder I could see the many tabs opened on the top and the page that he was viewing had a picture of a man, with a baby in his arms and the heading read _first time fathers, what to expect?_

''Brax what are you doing?'' I startled him as he jumped a little,

''Nothing, you go back to bed'' he told me this time closing the laptop screen,

''only if you come back with me'' I told him taking his hand, he looked at the screen and then at me contemplating whether he should or shouldn't.

''I will, you get back in and I will just shut this down and join you'' he told me, instead of arguing I got back into bed.

Tossing, turning and a lot of deep sighs later I was out of bed again and went over to see Brax still tapping away at the keypad, I looked over his shoulder and this time a different heading, I skim read the article,

_Hormones are in overdrive... some women will suffer morning sickness, others will get the nauseous feeling... weight gain depends on each women... cravings for certain foods... women might tend to develop odd tastes and dislikes... _

''sorry Babe, I got sidetracked'' this time I got startled with Brax speaking to me,

''why are you reading all this stuff?'' I asked not acknowledging what he just said,

''couldn't sleep'' he told me and I could tell he was lying,

''Brax, come on this is the third night in a row since we have come back from the scan that you have spent in front of this darn laptop'' I scolded him a little angrier than intended.

He shrugged his shoulders, and got out of the chair, took of his shorts, removed his top, on a normal day this would have distracted me but today I wanted to know what he was doing. I looked and he still had socks on. He walked towards me, took my hands and walked towards the bed, both of us settling in between the sheets, he turned me over and spooned me from the back,

''don't stress baby'' he whispered in my ears, I took his hand and placed a gentle kiss,

''I don't want to be a rubbish dad so I just want to make sure I am well trained beforehand'' he told me in his husky voice. He was so caring, considerate and most of all he was a worrier,

''Brax you are going to be the most perfect dad'' I turned to look at him, I could see the unsure look on his face, ''you are amazing with Ruby''

''yeah but Ruby is not a new baby, how will I change him, bathe him, put him to sleep'' he asked, sometime Brax could be so cute, who would have thought the leader of the notorious River boys, scared of nothing persona would be stressing over a baby.

I let out a little chuckle,

''Daryl you are so cute'' I pinched at his cheeks,

''cute, really Charlie out of all the describing words you chose cute''

He placed his hands on my bump which was coming along nicely; I put my hands over his,

''Brax all this comes naturally, once the baby is born you will automatically know what to do'' I told him trying to reassure him that all would be okay,

''are you sure''

''100%'' I told him and leaned in for a kiss, ''and since when did you decide it was going to be a boy'' I asked him, from our previous conversations he insisted it was going to be a girl but tonight he said boy.

''I have a feeling'' he smiled his cheeky smile before letting me settle on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me. He shuffled slightly and I felt something rub against my feet,

''Brax''

He didn't say anything but I heard a mumble,

''socks''

-x-

''coffee please Irene'' I asked as I waited in the diner for Bianca,

''make that a decaf, or even better give her a juice'' I heard someone from behind, I turned to look around to see Heath stood there, board shorts and a wet torso,

''come on, I have not had a proper cup of coffee since ages''

''tough, decaf or nothing, I want a healthy nephew or niece you know'' he said as he tried to touch my bump, I slapped his hand away, it made me cringe having someone other than Brax touch me, I couldn't sit with anyone without wanting to physically go scrub myself clean. It was my weird hormones in overdrive.

''so why are you out so early'' he asked as I made my way over to a table, with my coffee, decaf obviously and a muffin,

''just meeting with Bianca before she goes into work''

''oh okay, well you enjoy, I'm off into work and please stick with the decaf stuff, if not I will have to get Colleen onto you'' he kissed my cheek and left just as Bianca walked in.

''Hey'' she greeted in her over cheery smile,

We sat and talked a while before Irene bought her a coffee over,

''please B could I have a sip, just a small one'' I pleaded with her,

''nope, Mr Braxton a.k.a your husband to be has given me and everyone else that you might interact with strict instructions and to be fair he can be very scary when he wants to be missy''

''I hate him,'' I sighed,

''nah you don't really and we all know Miss Buckton you love his protective side'' Bianca replied whilst I just acknowledged her words with a smile.

-x-

After dinner that evening under the strict instructions of the bubs uncles and father, me and Ruby settled in front of the T.V to watch a film whilst the boys attempted to wash the dishes like grownups.

The movie of choice was _My Sisters Keeper_. I watched attentively as this young girl tried to understand what was happening whilst another went through cancer, I watched as the children's mother tried to protect her ill child, wrap her in cotton wool, a brother trying to hold it together and a father trying to keep the normality. I had watched the film countless times before, but for some reason today was different there was a different meaning, it was like there was a shield creating itself within me, a way of me saying I will do anything to protect my child. This was love at a different level, I know I had a child already, I had Ruby but my story with Ruby was different, there were situations that I couldn't control, I admit I love her today but I didn't feel any of what I'm feeling now with this baby that I felt with Ruby. b

-x-

**Week 26**

Brax and I sat at the hospital waiting for the Dr to come, I was well along the pregnancy now and couldn't wait to see a scan of the baby again, it didn't take long for Sid to arrive and like at my twelve week scan I watched the screen, at my baby, it was more than just a bunch of cells now, there was visible features, I could make out hands and feet, but I daren't concentrate too much in case I figured out if it was a boy or a girl. I felt someone squeeze my hand tightly and looked over to see that Brax's face displayed what I was feeling, he had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen.

''so guys that's all done, I will just go get the prints and I will speak to you guys when I come back''

Just as Sid left the room, Brax's phone rang, removing his hand from mine and answering the phone I watched as his face changed and he just replied

''I'll be there as soon as''

''everything okay'' I asked as he came to sit near me again,

''yeah just a mess up at the restaurant''

''you can go''

''no I don't want to miss this''

''Come on Brax we have already have had the scan, and I can talk to Sid''

''are you sure?''

''yes now leave will you'' I pushed him gently before he moved forward and left a kiss on my cheek,

''thank you and I love you, see ya later babe and bub'' he called as he left the room.

Not long after Sid returned and instantly I picked up on the change on his face,

''Charlie I need to speak to you and Brax urgently''

''Brax has left, what's wrong Sid, is everything okay'' I asked worry etched in my voice and on my face.

''I think Brax might want to be here to hear this Charlie, do you want to call him back''

I contemplated the idea and for some reason my gut told me not to, it was such a strong force within me telling me not to bring him back and instead just ask Sid to tell me.

It took my everything to come to this decision, whatever Sid wanted to talk about I'm sure it would be fine,

''no I rather you just tell me''

''very well, do you want to follow me to my office''

-x-

My heart hitched in my throat, my mouth was dry, and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, my hands and feet felt suddenly clammy but cold. I noticed the glass of water that a nurse momentarily popped on the desk in front of me, I hadn't even realised how thirsty I felt, I grabbed the glass, my hand slightly trembling before taking a sip, well I say sip but half the glass was empty by the time I came back for a breath. I gulped the remaining which was a bad idea; my stomach now was making me feel sick with so much liquid in such a short span of time. I could feel the nurse and Sid both looking at me and all I could think about was the words Sid had spoken,

_How could it be?_ That was all I was thinking, what was I going to do? How was I going to tell Brax, what was I going to do? I regretted not calling him back now because the news Sid delivered I never thought I would hear them words ever.

''Charlie, do you understand what I'm saying, and the options that you have?'' Sid spoke with solemn; I could hear the pity in his voice.

I just nodded my head and then I don't know what happened, it was like autopilot and I was at home now sat on the couch, wiping a stray tear of my cheek, I rubbed my belly lightly. There was a life inside me, it was a person made with love, compassion and it was a pure life. I could feel my tears flowing faster now and I just wanted to feel Brax's arms engulf my body; I wanted his body to frame my tiny one, make me feel nothing and assure me everything will be okay.

I knew what I needed to do, I needed to go speak to him, I needed to tell him what the Dr said and then we both could discuss the options that we have.

I got off the couch and made my way to our bedroom, as soon as I entered I noticed a dress on the bed and a note on top, moving towards the bed and picking up the note, I read what it said,

_Yummy mummy, dinner in Angelo's with the fam, see you at six, lots of love daddy to be!_

A simple note, that is all it took, and for some reason in my heart I knew what the decision was, I didn't need to discuss anything with Brax, everything was going to be okay. Hopefully.

_I_, _he_, _our_ _baby_ would get through this...

-x-

**I know guys it's moving real fast but I just want to get this story to where it needs to be, it might seem a little confusing but only a few more chapter and it will all be made clear. I am really intrigued to see if anyone knows where I am going with this... ooh and there are certain things that might seem pointless in this chapter but trust me they have a significant part to play. **


End file.
